The JPEG 2000 standard utilizes transforms and provides a coding scheme and code stream definition for images. (See JPEG2000 standard, Information Technology—JPEG 2000 Image Coding System: Core Coding System, ISO/IEC FDIS 15444-1: 2000 JPEG Image Coding System, incorporated herein by reference.) Under the JPEG 2000 Standard, each image may be divided into rectangular tiles. If there is more than one tile, the tiling of the image creates tile-components. After tiling of an image, the tile-components are decomposed into one or more different decomposition levels using a wavelet transformation. These decomposition levels contain a number of sub-bands populated with coefficients that describe the horizontal and vertical spatial frequency characteristics of the original tile-components. The coefficients provide frequency information about a local area, rather than across the entire image. In particular, a small number of coefficients completely describe a single sample.
In JPEG2000, the arithmetic coding and decoding is performed bit-plane by bit-plane, from the most significant bit plane to the least significant bit plane. This reveals a weak point in processors, as they are not efficient when operating in the bit plane level in 2D.